Jonathan "Jonesy" Melange
Head of the Azhahad Branch of the Melange Arms Cartel , Second Son of Traban Melange '' '''Age:' 27 Affiliations: Himself, Melange Arms Cartel 'History' 'Preseason' Jonesy, born Jonathan Melange, is the second (and youngest) child of the reclusive crime boss, Traban Melange, who effectively rules the island nation of Yorn . He has an older brother, Marcus, whom his father far prefers. Where Jonesy is carefree and level-headed, Marcus is serious and dangerously violent. When Traban wanted to expand his business, he used it as an excuse to get Jonathan as far away from the family's power center in Yorn as possible. The young man appeared on the scene in Azhahad about a year and a half ago, on his father's orders. He made it known, through rumors, that he was the source for the Melange Cartel weapons that would soon be entering the city to satisfy the significant criminal element . He quickly drew the attention of the city guard, but since no one could find out how he was bringing his weapons in, or where he was storing them, a sting was postponed indefinitely until additional information could be gathered. Over the last year and a half, Jonesy has endeared himself to many of the locals with his charming personality and accommodating nature. People know that, if they need some artillery, Jonesy will make it happen. 'Week One' After awakening in the Black Dove Apartments, around Mid-Day Jonesy traveled to the Inn Harmzuay for his lunch. While at the Harmzuay, Jonesy was a spectator to the conflict between the Golden Kings and Balanar Prium. He briefly introduced himself to another patron, Alexander Blackhaven, before their drinking was interrupted by the arrival of Ella Breezeborn and her revelation that an event was to occur this week in the Harbor. 'Week Two' 'Personality' Despite being the guy you go to when you want things to kill people with, Jonesy is a surprisingly chipper and talkative young man, who will often joke around with customers. Most people who interact with the arms dealer would describe him as a man they'd go and have a drink with, but not one they'd let their sister go have a drink with. Despite his carefree demeanor, Jonesy cares deeply about what others think of him, which is why he's enjoyed a measure of success where others have so miserably failed. He often speaks in jokes, figures of speech, amusing anecdotes, and degrading nicknames, but retains an ability to switch his speech into a series of technical details, prices, and statistics when he talks business. While Jonesy is an employee of his father's company, he is, first and foremost, devoted to himself and his own interests. Jonesy, unlike his father and older brother, isn't a reclusive man, he often frequents taverns around the city, and makes himself available to potential customers whenever he can. Jonesy has been shown quite often to partake of female companionship, but rarely engages in more than brief encounters. 'Appearance' Jonesy is thin, and about six feet tall. He has bright blue eyes, and a thin, alabaster face framed by a shaggy mass of jet black hair, and a cropped black goatee. Despite his means, Jonesy often dresses in drab, dark colors, occasionally donning a large black coat when circumstances call for something a little more formal. The most notable part of his attire is a pair of large, salt-stained, black leather boots with steel plates on the toes that the arms dealer wears on the many occasions he leaves his home. 'Advantages' “You see the iron pyrite right here? Well, that strikes that there gunpowder, which-” (Gunsmithing 1) Part of Jonesy's upbringing was learning the family business, firearms. As a result, the young man, normally only passable in most technical matters, can describe how most gunpowder based weapons function, as well as knowing how to produce them. “Me Casa es Su Casa” (Hideout 1) Jonesy owns The Black Dove Apartments , an empty tenement building that he lives in. He uses the rest of the complex to store his various wares. While he does most of his business on orders, it never hurts to have a few floor models up for sale. There are still a few empty rooms, however, which serve as crash spaces for Jonesy's associates if they need a place off the beaten track to lay low. “No Hard Feeling, Eh?” (Charisma 1) Jonesy likes people. People likes Jonesy. It's that simple. If you don't like Jonesy, he does everything he can to make you like him. “Friends Out of Town” (Well Connected 1) Jonesy, while having no formal employees in the city, is only one branch of a much larger organization that travels back to his father on Yorn. As a result, Jonesy's wares come from outside the city, and, while he has no immediate protection from enemies, long-term repercussions of attacking him could be severe if the identity of the offender were ever to reach Traban. What Jonesy doesn't want the rest of the city to know, however, is that his father hates him, and wouldn't mind seeing his younger son disappear.